midnight in the garden of balamb
by M.K Johnson
Summary: squall has been feeling a certain kinda of way whenever he thinks about her and he finally decides to confront her about it


_**Midnight in the garden of Balamb**_

Squall and Quistis final fantasy 8 fan fic

Midnight was past the curfew garden had placed for its employees but squall couldn't sleep. It wasn't he enjoyed breaking the rules it was something else, something more confusing. In fact squall was the perfect model for all of garden to idolize. He was punctual, efficient and trustworthy. He had not even reached the age of 18 yet before he already earned the esteemed title SeeD. Yes, he was the epitome of a discipline and dignity in garden. His life as a mercenary was one every student wanted in garden fantasied about. His social life was a bare as desert with no real human interaction. All he ever did was what was asked of him, never disobeying commands and following the proper procedures for each task. He hated it completely, but he knew he was not the kind of guy that can make friends easily. The newly appointed SeeD was the lone wolf of balamb garden rarely speaks and smiles never. Lately he had been becoming ever so confused about a certain feeling that was making an appearance only when a certain someone was around. Whenever she came around he would get nervous, not because he was scared or worried it just became a natural reaction. His cheeks would flare up like a firaga spell when she spoke to him. He didn't like it one bit. Exchanging words, trading glances was beginning to become harder each day. He would rather fight a T-rex than to face her in his present state not to mention the sharp pain in his chest whenever she visited his subconscious. The pain felt as if someone had a hold on his heart squeezing it with so much force to the verge of bursting. During class he would sit in the back and admire her as she carried on with her lectures almost smiling when she made little mistakes in between. Still squall being squall whenever she spoke to him reverted back to the famous lone wolf of balamb and became anti-social and tad bit rude. She never seemed to mind strangely enough and that bothered him. She always kept her composure around him never once getting upset with his antics but instead reflects his with a bit of sarcasm herself which he wasn't too fond of. But still he wanted to be around her his body would find ways to maneuver itself in her direction while his mind detested 100%. While near her he would either lean against a wall or walk past her and sit close by only looking in her direction when she wasn't paying any attention. Whenever she looked his way he would quickly turn his head sometimes even blushing and after a few minutes of feeling uncomfortable he would always get up and leave. He needed serious help. It was starting to seem like a little childish crush the way he acted around her. His body always seemed to get warmer when she was near to the point where one could assume he was coming down with a fever. She was the reason he was up tonight and she was the reasons for the pains and embarrassments he been feeling and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

It was rather chilly that night while squall leaned over the railing of the secret hang out spot in the battle area where those who broke curfew on a daily basis hung out behind the back headmaster of balamb. He was surrounded mostly by couples who were cuddled together creating warmth for themselves. The aura of the area was an intimate one. One couple was kissing while the others were either snuggled together holding hands or softly whispering passionate words into the ears of their significant others. It was a romantic scene; one which squall did not belong to because he was by himself. The scene was exactly the same as his first time finding out about this place. He remembered it vivdly she had just been demoted from instructor to SeeD and she just wanted someone to listen to her. Why she chose Squall of all people even he couldn't answer but as usual he was rude and sarcastic. Looking back on it now he wished he had went about it differently. The past is the past and he always seemed to have bad memories constantly wishing he could change. That night he wanted to change all of that. He had no idea what he was going to do or say but he was just going to go with the flow. Quistis introduced him to this place and now his second time coming here he was the one who invited her. Growing restless he averted his eyes from the couples and looked up into the starry sky. His patience was wearing thin waiting. Although he had been vigorously trained in the art of patience and war he was nowhere near ready for what was going to happen that night. About ten minutes past and still stuck in thoughts of nervousness and anticipation he was quickly shaken up by the familiar voice from behind him-

"Is everything Ok Squall?" her words were softly spoken.

Squall turned to the source of the voice "umm…yea…everything is ok…but I have something I wanted to ask you."

His voice trembled as he spoke and he also felt the burning sensations and chest pains that plagued him whenever she was near. Quistis was standing in front of him her long blonde hair flowing effortlessly around her shoulders and back. He noticed that her clear blue eyes weren't hidden behind her glasses. It was evident that she was ready for bed and even though she didn't seem so he felt like he should hurry it up and say what he's been holding in for a while. But he was struggling he felt the urge to vomit a little just from her being this close. Then, suddenly Quistis moved rite next to him on the rail of the balcony. Her body carried the fragrance of flowers and it sent a euphoric feeling through his body as he looked over to her. Her demeanor was slightly different from her usually mature self. She was more laid back tonight. He felt a little embarrassed that he called her out here and she was more relaxed than he was and he was bumbling over his words like a fool. Still she gently smiled at him he crystal clear blues eyes made him melt. He had seen this in a movie once with zell some romantic flick, which definitely wasn't his style but zell was an avid fan. In the movie the man fell in love with the main heroine of the story and as they stood watching the sun come up he kissed her and conveyed his feelings by pulling out a ring and proposing. It wasn't a bad movie but he knew marriage was out of the question for him, he's only 17. The movie idea was right on cue to come into mind but he still had to execute it and there lied the problem. A small gust of wind blew sending a chill down Quistis spine although she had on her usual attire her shoulders were out. Squall noticed this aggressively praying that his body just take command and pull her close and surprisingly enough it did. Holding her in his arms, feeling her soft warm body against his he couldn't help but blush especially when he realized her arms were around him as well. His mind was running a mile a minute on what to do next. It was midnight and a boy and a girl are holding each other romantically.

"Umm…lately I been feeling strange" he mumbled on like a confused teenager.

Quistis giggled softly as she looked up at him and his rough brown hair and his ever noticeable scar across his face. For some reason she had already came to a conclusion about what he is trying to say but she still can't find it completely true because of squall's personality. Still, it made her blush even thinking about him loving her. For years she has always been the one there for him like an overly protected sister but she could only hide her feelings from everyone else except her. She never knew when her feelings turned to love and she never questioned them, she only ever wonder would the lone wolf feel the same way? Tonight they are together holding each other under the stars, behind the backs of headmaster and commanders and that was all the more reason to get her desired answer from squall.

"Squall?" she whispered softly.

"Yes?" he replied in a kind of anticipated attitude as his brown eyes focused solely on her. He began to blush again once her seen her lips. They were bare and pink even without the usual little bit of lipstick they were beautiful. Something inside him was stirring rampantly. Although it was chilly, squall was getting warmer each second as his gaze focused in on her. He knew it would be time to go back to their usual lifestyle of teacher and student but he didn't want to waste this moment any longer. He prayed again hoping his body just acts on it are on as it did in the past. Fire began to burn in the young man's gaze as he studied his teacher, he wanted her but he just didn't know what to do. His prayers were finally answer he felt his body moving subconsciously as he turned to face quistis.

"How are you feel-"she tried to let out but was cut short by squall's lips against hers. It was rough at first showing signs of no real experience but the warmth of his lips on hers made her body shiver a little. It lasted for only a minute but quistis finally found the answer she so desperately wanted. His arm wrapped around her pulling her closer and while she was still in a state of shock he kissed her again. Her body began to get warm as she moaned slightly in between the kisses. All this time she had been watching him, all of his awkward moments around her finally meant something other than just awkwardness. She couldn't help but hold him tighter as they embraced in kiss after kiss with no ending in sight. Next Squall's lips gnawed on her neck as his gloved hand cupped the back of her head entangling her blonde locks within. She felt like she was in heaven as she fell effortlessly to the kisses being planted on her. Squall in amazement of his actions just kept going he couldn't help himself. He wanted this for far too long and now that she was here he was going to make every second count. Surprised at the face he was able to muster up the courage to do it created a little smile as he gently kissed her neck and made his way back up to her lips. Quistis was in heaven. Her mind went blank for seconds in between the exchange of love by her squall but she quickly pulled herself together creating a slight pause between them. Her face was red and flustered, breathing heavily she had only one question in her mind

"Squall, how do feel about me?" she asked in between deep breaths.

"I love you, Quistis. I always had" he whispered as his lips move closer to hers once again to resume his earlier activity.

She was in total astonishment that he was even capable of saying something so serious. While she felt the same she just held tighter as they resumed kissing. Quistis was completely lost but at this point in time it didn't matter. The person she longed for all these years actually wanted her same. Although not as romantic as she expected her first kiss to be she planned to make it a special memory in her heart. In his mind squall was proud of himself for finally being able to understand his feelings. He was never the kind of guy who knew exactly what to say, especially in the field of emotions but now he was finally coming to realize that all his so-called problems was really just him experiencing firsthand of the feelings one gets when the first time they fall in love.


End file.
